Take It Out On Me
by Mvampirefreak
Summary: After you're almost killed on a hunt, Dean feels solely responsible. So, he takes his anger out on the library and it's contents and only you can think of a way to make him calm down.


Three hours ago, you, Dean, and Sam had gone on a hunt up north from the bunker for a werewolf raging through a patch of woods that surrounded a college campus. Three hours ago, you almost found yourself apart of the pack when you barely dodged one of them lunging themselves at you. Two hours ago, the three of you reached home and as soon as you stepped into the door, Dean pushed through to the library and locked himself in. _Two hours ago._ The only thing you've been able to hear from the library is the sound of him screaming and roaring up at the heavens and the loud thuds of books and chairs being thrown and shoved. _Two hours._

"Is he still in there?" Sam nodded as you took your place beside him and stared at the door as well.

"I figured he'd of stopped by now, but I guess that just goes to show how much he cares about you, Y/N." You looked down at your feet. _Dean is in there because of me._ It was your idea to use yourself as bait for the werewolf, but Dean still felt responsible for your almost death. He'd locked himself in the library for two hours because of you. Normally, he'd have just been in there for a couple minutes, but with the Mark on him it was no wonder he was being so violent about his guilt.

"Is there some other entrance to the library? Some tunnel or secret door?" There had to be someway in there so you could help him.

"Sorry, Y/N, but there aren't any other entrances."

"You know how to unlock doors, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Then unlock it, Sam!" you yelled. You couldn't just stand here and let Dean take his anger out on himself. Dean needed release and you were going to give him exactly what he needed.

"Y/N, I really don't think it's safe for you to go in there. I mean-"

"I don't care. Just pick it open. I've got to at least try." Sam let out a harsh sigh before grabbing the lock pick from the console of the Impala. As soon as he opened the door, the library became silent.

"Be careful, Y/N." You nodded. After you closed the door behind you, you couldn't believe the mess Dean had made. Books and paper were scattered all around, tables were flipped over and some were even missing legs, chairs had been thrown against the walls and the bookshelves and were cracked and would need to be replaced. All in all, the library was a mess and would take a while to get back to normal, but you weren't worried about that right now.

"Dean?" You heard a shuffle of paper before Dean's voice rose above the "rubble".

"Go away, Y/N. It's not safe, I'm not safe. Hell, you almost lost your life today because of me." You followed Dean's voice until you found him on his hands and knees in the middle of the aisle between two bookshelves.

"Dean…" You ran to him and crouched down beside him. Dean tried to push you away, but you stayed beside him.

"Go away, Y/N."

"No, I'm not going anywhere. Come on, Dean," you groaned as you tried to pull him to his feet, "you've gotta stop." Dean shrugged you away again as he stumbled onto his feet and started to walk away. You ran to catch up to him, but as soon as you got beside him he grabbed your shoulders and pushed pinned you against the bookshelf. Books came tumbling down as Dean stared at your terrified face and for a split second his eyes almost looked black.

"It's all my fault, Y/N! If I had gone with my gut and told you no, you wouldn't have almost gotten turned. Or worse, killed." You pushed against Dean's chest, but he just wouldn't budge.

"You're acting as if I _did_ die, Dean. Which I didn't!" You flinched and let out a small shriek when Dean hit the bookshelf beside you and pushed away from you.

"It doesn't matter! It's still my fault!" Dean turned to walk away again, but you raised your hand and slapped him across the face before grabbing his face and pressing your mouth to his. When you broke the kiss, Dean pressed you up against the bookshelf once more.

"Enough! I did not die and it is not your fault! I came up with the idea to be bait and I alone am responsible for my almost death, so stop it! Stop taking it out on yourself and- and take it out on me!" Dean didn't say anything. He just looked at you and you couldn't tell what he was going to do.

"What did you say?" Dean leaned in closer to you.

"It's not your fault, it's mine. So, take it out on me." You thought he would've started to argue, but he just kept looking at you and breathing heavily until he muttered a single word.

"Fine." Dean's mouth crushed into yours as he hoisted you up against the bookshelf. His tongue delved into your mouth as you moaned against him. The warmth radiating from his body was too inviting for you to not reach out and touch his face, but as soon as you did he pinned your arms against the bookshelf and broke the kiss.

"No touching." You pouted before Dean grabbed your hips and roughly pulled at your pants. The fabric almost tore against his strength before finally giving in and sliding down your legs. Dean lifted an eyebrow at you when he saw the underwear that you were wearing.

"Tsk tsk tsk, this isn't appropriate undergarments for the job, Y/N." Dean teased before he ripped them off along with your jeans. Dean settled himself between your legs and pressed his jean-clad erection against your pussy. You moaned at the thought of it and had to stop yourself from reaching down and taking his pants off. Dean grinned at your reaction and trailed his hands down your sides till he reached the hem of your T-shirt.

"Go on, take it off. Better yet, rip it off, Dean." You urged him, but he left the shirt alone and trailed his hands to your thighs. You were confused as to why he hadn't taken off your shirt when pain suddenly shot through your thighs as he grabbed them roughly. You yelped at the sensation before Dean rubbed your thighs and nibbled under your jaw until he reached your collarbone. Dean sunk his teeth down hard against the spot to the point where you swore he drew blood and another shriek erupted from your throat.

"Shhh…" Dean kissed the bite mark before leaning down to your belly and began kissing up and around your belly button. Once again, Dean's teeth bit around your flesh, but still no blood was drawn. You were gasping from the sensation of the pain and how much your body seemed to like it when you heard the heavenly sound of Dean's jeans being unzipped and taken off. Now, nothing stood between your soaking wet pussy and Dean's throbbing cock.

"Dean.." you moaned as he teased your entrance. Instead of sinking his cock deep into you, he thrusted just the tip in and out of you. Each time the tip went in, his hands squeezed your thighs and elicited a shriek of pleasure from you. Dean growled each time you let out that pleasured shriek. You assumed he couldn't hold it in any longer before he picked you up, bent you over one of the flipped tables and sunk his cock deep into you. You both groaned at the sudden feeling. Dean's hands gripped your hips tightly and thrusted into you harshly. Dean tugged your head back by a strand of hair and nuzzled his jaw against your throat.

"Take it out on you?" Dean whispered into your ear, "I intend to." Dean pulled out in a rush and thrusted back inside you with just as much speed. You gasped as he repeated this motion before nipping your ear.

"Dean…" His hand clasped over your mouth as he thrusted faster in and out of your pulsating pussy.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn," he emphasized the word by smacking your ass, "if you would've listened to me, we wouldn't be in this mess." Dean smacked your ass again and it burned with pleasure as he rubbed it lightly with his fingers.

"I should have never let you go through with that plan..." Dean's thrusts slowed and came to a halt as his mind wandered. Quickly, you took the opportunity to turn yourself around and push him to the ground. You climbed on top of him and sunk yourself back down onto his cock. You pulled his face up to yours and kissed him.

"Dean, baby, stop. Take it out on me, baby. Take it out on me." Dean seemed to mentally shake himself as he thrusted up. Your body bounced against his motions and you wrapped your arms around him so he could pound into your all he wanted. Dean growled and finally ripped your shirt off before taking one of your breasts into his mouth. His tongue swirled around your hard nipple before he bit down on the skin around your nipple. You struggled against him, but held your ground. Dean needed this and he needed it now. You could feel your climaxing coming as Dean kissed and licked the spot he'd bit on your breast.

"Dean…" Dean's eyes shot up to you and reveled in your pleading eyes. Your fingers wrapped in Dean's hair as his fingers trailed down your breasts to your clit and rubbed at a fierce pace. You whimpered into the kiss as your climax came closer and closer. Dean's thrust sped up to keep a steady rhythm with his fingers and he growled at the noises you were making. Then, suddenly, your climax shot through your body in a white, hot fury and as your walls clamped around Dean's throbbing cock his thrusts halted and his body quaked beneath you as his climax pulsated through him. Dean fell back against the floor and your body followed suit. After what seemed like forever of each of you trying to catch your breath, Dean kissed the top of your head and wrapped his arms around you.

"Thank you, Y/N." You smiled against his chest and fell asleep with his arms wrapped around you.


End file.
